Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, and refreshers, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to a cycle of operation. The clothes dryer may include a cabinet defined by a front wall, a rear wall, and a pair of side walls supporting a top wall. A door may be hingedly mounted to the front wall and may be selectively movable between opened and closed positions to close an opening in the front wall, which provides access to the treating chamber within the cabinet.
The door can have a latch in order to retain the door in the closed position and required a pull force to move the door to the open position. Traditionally, door latches are in the form of a strike and catch latch, which causes unappealing sounds that may colloquially be described as, for example, a “cajunk” or “clanking” noise as the door is pulled open or closed. Some users find this noise undesirable.